Road to  Happiness
by AnimeFreakAmanda
Summary: After the concluding battle against Naraku, and being turned into a demon. Kagome goes to her father's school  in hopes of living a new and normal life. But what is normal? Will she ever walk the road she's dreamed of? The road to happiness? Updated!
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is my official first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**T****his is a rewrite of chapter 1. I revised it because, let's be blunt, it sucked. A lot.**

**So here is the revised prologue for Road To Happiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or InuYasha. All rights go to respected owners.**

**Rewritten on: 12/02/12**

* * *

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

The battlefield was littered with dead bodies of enemies, comrades, and even others who had lent a hand in the duel just to end the vile half-breed's existence.

Naraku. That was the foe that the InuTachi was facing. He along with his detachments.

Panting hard was a teenage girl, in futuristic, odd clothing with an arrow notched as she aimed for the dark figure of glowing red orbs.

Her name was Kagome. She was not of the place she was standing in. In fact, she was of an entirely different time as well. This was the time where demons roamed free and chaos ensued. She however might have been the only one without scratches and bruises covering her body from head to toe, from this despicable battle.

By her side were her fellow group members. InuYasha was glaring daggers at Naraku.

Sango and Miroku were struggling to hold off a herd of demons while Kirara circled their feet loyally as she ripped apart demons.

Sesshomaru sliced demons without breaking a sweat somewhere farther. He participated in the battle on free will, as he had a bone to pick with Naraku.

Shippo was well hidden with Rin by a barrier set up by Kagome in the village.

"Die Naraku!" InuYasha yelled as he fired off a backlash wave with his trusty Tutsusaiga.

Naraku chuckled darkly and in a snap, he switched places with Hakudoshi who was somewhere. Hakudoshi moved and barely dodged the attack.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she fired off an arrow blindly at Hakudoshi. His eyes widened as the arrow caught him offguard and he was reduced to a pile of ash. Kagome reached for another arrow in her quiver but found it completely empty.

Her blue orbs widened as a demon flew into her view, arm poised to claw her. Quickly, on reflex, she whipped out her trusty dagger that Sesshomaru had gifted her with a while back, and attempted to throw the demon back. It's razor sharp claws clashed with her dagger. She felt herself stumble back.

Suddenly a figure in red bypassed her vision and chopped the demon into pieces. "I-InuYasha.." She croaked.

Said person grinned. "Feh, wench. I can't leave you alone for a second, eh?"

She felt tears well in her eyes but pushed them back. "Thank you so much, InuYasha."

"Let's kill Naraku." He said and held something out to her. She gasped slightly and took the item. An arrow.

Kagome notched the arrow on her bow and aimed it for Naraku. InuYasha poised his word above his head.

"It's time for you to die, Naraku!" Kagome cried.

"Hama no ya!"

"Wind scar!"

And then Naraku's pitiful existence was no more.

* * *

"We-We did it InuYasha.." Kagome whispered as she collapsed to her knees. "We killed Naraku.."

A large portion of the Shikon jewel rolled her way. Kagome plucked it from the blood-soaked ground and purified it into a whole.

"Yeah.." InuYasha said, he seemed unable to accept the truth himself.

She was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped as a new voice was heard.

_"Kagome..." _

"Who?"

_"Your journey is over, child. You've succeeded in your quest to gather the shards."_

Then she felt herself fading away.

"InuYasha.." She whispered as she extended a hand to reach for InuYasha.

"Kagome.." He whispered as if in a haze.

Then her vision darkened and she was gone..

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Everything was black. She opened her eyes wearily and observed her surroundings. Kagome realized that she was in the well of her house. Daring to look up, she found a roof above the well.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "It's all gone..."

Followed by more tears. "Everything is gone.."

Kagome looked down at the concrete of the well floor. _'Was this..how it was suppose to end?'_

* * *

**Well. Done. I wasn't surprised at the number of changes I had to make.**

**Review please :)**


	2. Preparations

**A/N: Look who didn't become lazy? Me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or InuYasha! **

* * *

"What do you want and so late at night?" Her answer was shoved in front of her face. A portfolio with the title: Safe Schools for type B's. She shook her head at her 'boss's antics and opened up the folder.

_'Cross Academy is a distinguished school owned by Kaien Cross. It consists of 2 classes. Day class for humans. Night class for vampires.'_

At that point she stopped reading due to a sharp throb in her temples. It left as quickly as it had come. She continued to read.

_'Cross wished for Type A's (humans) and type C's (Vampires) to be able to peacefully co-exist. One pure-blood type C resides at the academy. Kuran, Kaname.' _

There it was again. The pulsating in her temples. It was back. And just like that it began to disappear.

_'Yuuki Cross And Zero Kiryu are a major part in this. They are part of a committee to make sure Type A's do not discover the Night Class' secret.'_

The pounding in her head returned but this time even harder. It was getting harder to concentrate.

"Seem familiar?" A voice asked. It was her guardian, Sesshomaru. She merely nodded her head. Less then a second after, she felt two fingers being placed on her forehead. Sesshomaru's fingertips were glowing an eerily strange color. Kagome blinked.

"Return to your chambers." Sesshomaru said sternly. His voice left no room for arguments.

She nodded and left the room. When she closed the door behind her and walked back to her bedroom she touched her forehead wondering what he had done to her.

But she just felt so tired. She climbed into her king-sized canopy bed and as soon as her head touched the pillow she had fallen asleep. A sleep without any nightmares. The first one she'd had in a long, long time.

Dream Scene

_"Kagome-chan!" Two twin boys with silver hair and shining amethyst eyes called. Kagome spun around and looked at them with a smile "Hi Zero & Ichiru!"_

_"Will you come play with us?" They asked ._

_"I'm sorry. Daddy wants to see me at the president's office. Maybe some other time." She said apologetically._

_"Alright..."_

_She knocked on the door and craned her head back to look at it, it was so tall!_

_No answer. But Kagome knew someone was in there. She pressed her right ear to the wood of the overheard her mother and father in a hushed argument._

_"Kaien, she's only five, what good will this do?"_

_"It will protect her from the dangers of becoming one of us."_

_"But still-"_

_"Nodoka, you and I both want her to live a normal life."_

_She heard her mother sigh deeply, "Are you sure this will work?"_

_"Positive, it's an ancient method used by vampire slayers."_

_At that point Kagome knocked a little louder, "Daddy, Mommy?"_

_"Come in sweetie." Came her mother's soft voice from the inside._

_She twisted the knob and entered._

_"Hello Kagome." came her father's more serious-then-usual voice._

_She gave him a bright smile and cried, "Hi Daddy!"_

_"Alright, Kagome can you sit here for a bit?"_

_She hopped upon a small stool and said, "Will this take long? I wanna play with Ichiru & Zero."_

_Her Mother's smile faltered. "No..it won't take too long."_

_"Good!" Her father placed his hand on her forehead earning a slight giggle from her._

_She felt relaxed, it was nice but it felt forced. Without knowing it she was plunging into darkness. Her head was killing her. It was what her Daddy would call a 'headache'. _

_Her father caught the child before she fell and placed a small kiss on her forehead "I'll miss you, my little girl.." He handed her to Nodoka and nodded to his wife in a stern way "I trust you to take care of her."_

_Nodoka smiled slightly "I will. Take care of yourself Kaien. Farewell." With that she disappeared down the long corridors of the Hunter's Association and eventually to a new life altogether. Unknown to her two twins were watching with a mix of emotions. One sad and one full of rage._

Scene Change

_"Kagome-sama? How are you feeling?" A man with brown hair and a comforting mahogany orbs asked the priestess that was bedridden._

_"I'm fine. Thank you for asking...hold on, didn't I say to cut the -sama?" Said priestess with bright blue eyes asked._

_The man chuckled "Sorry." He said and sat by her bed._

_Kagome was separated from her group when a demon with two jewel shards attacked them. The ogre was fierce and managed to land multiple hits on everybody. She had lost consciousness when the demon hit InuYasha and sent them (She was on his back) flying. That's when the strange man found her. He puzzled Kagome to no ends. He did not seem to be a demon, yet he had saved her._

_"..Demon.." Kagome whispered when she was caught up in her memories. She unconsciously gripped the Shikon that had managed to stay on during the fight. _

_The man looked at her strangely "Pardon?"_

_She blinked "I was wondering. Kaname..are you a..demon?" She asked quietly. Kagome thought the question may seem offensive. _

_The man gave a small laugh again, "Kagome-san, I'm nor a demon or human. I'm part of the third race."_

_"The..third race?"_

_"A vampire, Kagome-san. I'm a vampire."_

_'WHAT? A vampire, like Dracula? I though they were just myths... They're real!'_

_He smiled at her and Kagome saw two sharp looking fangs poking out from his mouth. 'Just like InuYasha's...'_

_A few days passed since she'd been in the care of Kaname. InuYasha and the others had grouped together again and were in hot pursuit of Kagome's trail. They eventually did find her and they were all somewhat shocked to find that she was being taken care of by a vampire. InuYasha was utterly pissed that a 'Blood-sucker' was associating with a priestess. Her injuries were healing and they immediately took her back to their mismatched group. _

_Kaname had grown to care for the little miko, and was a little hesitant to let her leave. He wanted nobody to harm her. In order to do so, he was forced to erase her memories of what he had mentioned. A war was in the midst of brewing. Humans vs. Vampires, it was bound to be brutal. Kaname didn't want her to be caught in the crossfire. _

_**"Vampires do exist. You just don't realize that they're there..."**_

Dream End

Kagome bolted upright from her bed, cold sweat running down her face.

"Was that all a dream...? I could have sworn that it was..." She rested her head in her hands. She tried to think back to what she saw. "Ichiru and Zero.." The names seemed to roll right off of her tongue. An image of two silver-haired boys flashed in her mind. Then a picture of the man that had tended to her wounds in the feudal era. She wondered how she was able to remember all this. "Kaname Kuran."

That was when she remembered what Sesshomaru had done to her that night.

The birds were chirping and it was bright and sunny outside. Kagome decided not to dwell on her current problem. She lay back down on her soft pillow and tried to sleep but then her door was slammed opened. It was Sesshomaru. He instructed her to wake up and get ready for her daily training. The dagger she was gifted with was her new main weapon. Her original bow and arrow was her next not-so-important weapon. However, because she was originally a priestess, she was naturally good with the bow and arrow.

You see, a week after Kagome was taken back to her era she found out that her family had been murdered in cold blood. There was no trace of a suspect.

Devastated, she wanted revenge. Sesshomaru had been the one to answer her calls. He took the girl under his 'wing' and made her his heir. Eventually she made her decision to become a demon, like him. Thus they performed the blood bond and she had become his blood relative.

"Do I have to?" Kagome whined at his proclamation on more 'training'. He glared at her. She grumbled under her breath about pushy guardians and made her way to her bathroom to freshen up.

Minutes later she was dressed in a loose white haori and hakamas, she was ready to begin training. She plucked her shiny silver dagger off of a shelf and gripped it tightly. Memories of the final battle came back to her and she shook her head rapidly to keep them at bay. Kagome had recently discovered a way to reach the dagger's full potential. If she focused her Youki solely on the weapon, she'd be able to transform it into a sword.

A fairly big sword unlike InuYasha's that she could carry. Kagome focused her youki on the dagger and tried to summon it. When she opened her still blue eyes, in her hands was a longer sword. The hilt was still silver.

Moments later, Sesshomaru appeared and instructed her to get into a defensive position. She shrugged and assumed the pose. Sesshomaru drew his sword and without trying very hard he attacked her. Kagome was able to block most of the attacks. Some were unsuspected and managed to hit her. Her training was usually 1-2 hours long. It was always before breakfast so if she was lazy she'd lose that meal.

"Have you decided which school you will go to?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"I'll go to Cross Academy..." She mumbled. Kagome yelped as one of his attacks caught her off guard.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted. He stopped abruptly, "You are dismissed.". With that he walked away.

Kagome stood there dumbfounded. She shrunk her sword back to its original form and put it back on its shelf.

In Sesshomaru's study he was filling in an application for Cross Academy. His eyes scanned to a certain question .

Which class will you be joining?

A) Day

B) Night

He realized that Kagome hadn't specified which class she'd join. He circled Letter B anyways. _'She didn't tell me, her fault.' _

In a few days time, a package arrived at the Taisho Estate. The butler (Jaken) who was already outside at the time, took it to his Mistress's chambers.

Later, Kagome entered her room and saw the package on her bed. She carefully opened it up. It was her uniform. She thought back to what she'd read about the night before. The white uniform was for the night class...with the vampires.

**"WHAT?"**

From where Sesshomaru was, he smirked, _'Her fault.'_

The very next day, Kagome was riding in a limo on her way to Cross Academy.

Her new home.

* * *

"Oh Yuuki~" Kaien Cross exclaimed happily at his adopted daughter. Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu looked at him strangely.

"This better be important." Zero scowled. It was bad enough he was miserable, now the Headmaster was all happy about something and it was pissing him off.

" Yuuki, this is wonderful! We're getting a new student!" Kaien yelled happily.

"A new student, which class are they joining?" She asked curiously.

"Well she's joining the Night Class!" Kaien cried. Zero turned to leave. "Wait Zero, you know her!"

"Who is it?" He frowned impatiently.

"It's... Kagome-chan."

"Impossible, she left a long time ago." Zero said in disbelief. If this was one of the Headmaster's pranks, it sure as hell wasn't funny, not that his pranks were ever funny...

"Well, she's here now." The headmaster said softly, "And here to stay!" He finished happily with more enthusiasm.

_'Why is she joining the Night Class? When did she become a vampire?' _

Suddenly a soft knock came from the door. All three heads turned towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes.

Zero's eyes widened._ 'Kagome!'_

* * *

**A/N: A weird cliffhanger ;)**

**Will you review for this desperate author? **


	3. Cross Academy

**A.F.A : Yo . What's up ? Enough of my mindless talking let's just get on with the chapter. Before I continue there is a disclaimer in which Aido will now read. **

**Aido : Why do I have to do it ?**

**A.F.A : Because I said so.**

**Aido : *mumbles* AnimeFreakAmanda does not own Vampire Knight or InuYasha..**

**A.F.A : And ?**

**Aido : It belongs to Matsuri Hino and Rumiko Takahashi..**

**A.F.A : Good boy , you deserve a treat !**

**Aido : I'm not a dog...**

**A.F.A : *drags Aido away on a leash***

* * *

**Random quote of the update :**

_**You were born an original. **_

_**Resist the temptation to become a copy. - Unknown**_

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door before twisting the knob and entering. She looked around and saw a short girl with brown hair , a boy with silver hair and widened amethyst eyes & a very familliar face that held a goofy grin . Her face brightened "Daddy !" She cried and wasted no time in glomping the man in a hug.

"Kaggy !" He exclaimed . "Look at how much you've grown !"

Kagome was now about his shoulder level. She smiled . "And you ...haven't changed at all.." The wolfish grin that had been plastered upon his face still remained there and his facial features seemed the same to her since 8 years prior. "Come and meet the guardians." He said to her and guided her towards the two other people that had been in the room.

He introduced her to the short brown-haired girl that stood by the other person's side. " This is Yuuki. She's my adoptive daughter.." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Yuuki." Kagome smiled with a bow.

" Ah uh.. it's nice to meet you too Kagome !" Yuuki stuttered and waved her hands in front of her face. Kagome turned to the silent boy that was beside Yuuki. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Neither one said a word for a bit , then Zero surprisingly broke the silence.

" So it is you..." He whispered quietly.

Kagome looked up at him and widened her eyes. " Y-You remember me?" She asked.

He nodded and sharply turned his head to the side. " You were the only friend we had then.." He recalled. " Even though , you seemed to like _him_ better..."

Kagome gasped quietly but said nothing. Zero held a look of indifference and for a moment his amethyst eyes flashed with hurt. He turned to walk out of the door. " Let's go." He commanded to Kagome and Yuuki.

The blue-eyed girl gathered up her luggage and followed Zero out the door. As they walked through the courtyard , Kagome looked at Yuuki questionly. " Where are we going ?" She wondered. Yuuki grinned and pointed to the Moon Dorms that was in her line of vision. " We're going to the Moon Dorms. Your new home."

* * *

As Kaname stared through the window of his slightly darkened room. He noticed three figures approaching the Moon Dorms. The leader was familliar to him and the shortest one was also familliar to him . They were the guardians of the school. Zero Kiryu and Yuuki Cross. Though the one in the middle seemed slightly familliar. She had captivating ocean blue eyes and flowing ebony hair. She was wearing the night class uniform but strangely she was not a vampire. A name made its way off his tongue and rolled off with ease.

"Kagome.."

And he rushed out to greet an old friend.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip nervously and smoothed her skirt down . Zero looked at her cautiously.

" Kuran will show you to your room." He told her. Kagome nodded and looked down again.

Yuuki beamed happily at Kagome. " Don't be nervous. Kaname's nice so you have nothing to worry about !" She assured her. Kagome smiled hopefully at the slightly shorter female. As she was about to say something , she heard (with her advanced hearing) footsteps come into range. Out of the shadows of the gate stepped a man with brown hair and mahogany eyes. His kind face made Kagome relax slightly .

" Welcome to Cross Academy" He beamed. Kagome resisted the urge to glomp the very familliar person.

Instead she smiled herself. " It's good to be here...Kaname."

She watched as the man's eyes widened and he uttered out her name.

" Hey !" She giggled . " It's been far too long."

He composed himself to his calm demeanor and smiled at the guardians.

" Thank you for everything Yuuki." He said and turned to Zero and added with a less then pleasant smile. " And you too Kiryu."

From where Kagome was standing , she raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude but shook it off. Kaname led Kagome into the dorm. She sweatdropped at the sheer size.

_' It isn't as big as nii-sama's mansion but still it's pretty big for a dorm..'_

Kaname opened another door and she was met with her apparent room. " This is yours." He said. She peered inside and frowned at the absolute darkness of it. " For now you have no roomate." He continued. She nodded and flicked the light switch on.

" If you require anything, call me." Kaname instructed as he turned to leave.

" Uh Thanks Kaname." She mumbled and heard a soft click as her door was shut. Kagome sighed as she sat on her extremly cozy bed. She slowly unzipped her suitcase and began unpacking the clothing and other items into the drawers that had been provided. Her eyes landed on her cell phone which was flashing , signifying that she had a new message. She flipped the phone up and observed the text message.

**Sesshomaru Taisho **

**Your job is to examine the behaviours of the vampires and report back every Friday. Don't let me down. Each and every detail is required.**

Kagome groaned and slammed her head into her hands.

_' So now he wants me to become a spy..' _She thought with a sigh. She continued to unpack her baggage. So far she had a bunch of school uniforms in her drawer. Much more then she actually needed becuase of her tendency to get into constant fights with demons and such. Lost in her musings she hadn't realized that she had completely finished unpacking. Well almost. The only thing that was remaining was a photo frame. It featured her and two other boys. Both that looked exactly the same. Amethyst eyes, silver hair and pleasant expressions on their face. She unconsciously traced the face of one of the twins. Memories flooded her and tears pricked at the corners of her blue eyes.

_' I miss those days...'_

* * *

From Kaien's office, he was also reminiscencing in old memories. In his hand was a photo frame of himself, his wife and his first born daughter. He softly sighed and silently questioned if what he did to protect his family was worth it. Instead it had broken them up and he still didn't know that the rest of his family besides Kagome was dead..

* * *

**Some special announcements from the author ! **

**Please check my profile for the photo of Kagome's demon form. It took me so long to scour it off google images...XD**

**But I had a picture of Kagome at the academy... I think I lost the link...**

**I'm in the spirit of Christmas so here's some excerbs for the next chapter !**

_" Tell me. Why did you leave us , all those years ago ?" Zero demanded while gripping her arm tightly. Kagome finally managed to break free and she glared at him . _

_" Why don't you ask my Father !" She shot back with a huff. Then she pushed past Zero and made her way to the Headmaster's office leaving the stunned vampire alone . _

_" Kagome-san , I'd like you to meet Takuma " Kaname said while motioning to a certain emerald-eyed vampire. _

**Keep checking in for updates of this story ! **

**Until then , Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year !**


	4. Night Class

**I've been focusing on Ultimate Treasure too much.. =.= **

**I've been neglecting this one... **

**Alright well here's the much deserved chapter of Road To Happiness. ****Night Class.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or InuYasha. ****If I did, there would be tons of changes. Tons.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Summary: Kagome is introduced to other night class students and has another encounter with Zero, her childhood friend. **

* * *

Kagome was just getting use to her life at Cross Academy.

Actually..it had only been a few hours as she was still in her room. After receiving the text message from Sesshomaru, (When did he get a cell phone?) she was figuring out her strategy which took quite a while.

The miko turned demon sighed. _'I still don't have a perfect strategy..' _She admitted.

She shut her eyes in annoyance and snapped her head up as she heard soft knocking on her door. "Come in.." She muttered out. The door knob turned slowly and Kaname peered in her room.

"Kagome-san, the headmaster requests you in his office." He smiled. Kagome in turn nodded back.

"Thank you." She said and stood up from her spot in her room. She followed him out and began to open the door to the 'outside world'.

"Ah, Kagome-san! Do you need any help getting there?" Kaname piped up. Kagome shook her head.

"I think I know the way." She said. _'After all, I'm not a clumsy human anymore..'_ She added in her mind. She bid Kaname a goodbye and departed for her trek to the school. So far, everything was going alright. Nobody yet knew who she was. She'd only met Kaname and Yuuki. Then she had become reacquainted with her father and Zero. The latter being fairly awkward.

She was so lost in her train of musings, that she hadn't noticed as she bumped into a strange figure. "Sorry." She mumbled. She looked up and gazed at the face of the one she'd bumped into. Her eyes widened. _'Z-Z-Zero..' _

She attempted to push past him but to no avail, she was completely unlucky. He grabbed her arm while forcing her to look into his eyes. "Let go, Zero!"

" Tell me. Why did you leave us, all those years ago ?" Zero demanded while gripping her arm tightly. Kagome finally managed to break free and she glared at him .

" Why don't you ask my Father !" She shot back with a huff. Then she pushed past Zero and made her way to the Headmaster's office leaving the stunned vampire alone .

* * *

He just didn't understand it. She left for a long time and chooses to return now. It didn't make any sense. She promised as a child to be there for Zero and vice-versa. She hadn't kept it. But for some unknown reason..he lacked the ability to hate her. He couldn't hate her. The way her smile would light up a room. The way her eyes sparkled when she had a clever idea.

At first Zero thought that when she was gone, everything would remain the same.

But..they didn't.

Not too long after that, that pure-blood attacked his family. Killing everybody other then him. Was everything around him falling apart? Would anything ever be the same as it was before? The answer was unclear to him, but he had Kagome back in his life.

_And that was really all he needed to go on..._

* * *

Kagome resisted the urge to scream in total frustration. So she returned to her father with her memories after such a long time, happy to see Zero, and all he wants to do is interrogate her? But..she couldn't blame him.

Kagome Higurashi, coming back to her father after a while as a demon? She snorted. Ha! Like that sounded believable. As she reached her destination and knocked on the tall wooden doors, a question crossed her mind.

_Why was Zero's aura so different from what it was before?_

* * *

"I see. Things such as this does run in our family." Kaien said while patting his daughter on the head. "Time-travelling doesn't seem out of the ordinary for us at all."

She arched a delicate eyebrow. "So Dad, did you know that mom had another baby after we left you?"

He shook his head. "Really now?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. His name was Souta."

Her father furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean was?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"After the final battle when I came home, everyone was gone and that doesn't normally happen because it was a Sunday so when I was looking for answers, I saw Sesshomaru and he told me that they were murdered and he took me in as his heir and I had to become a demon which is what I am now.." Kagome answered in one breath. **(I feel like a complete failure because I can't even blow into my clarinet..and now the flute for a whole note =_=')**

Kaien bowed his head, mourning silently. "I..understand." He whispered. Kagome noted that his voice held a sort of regretful tinge to it.

_'He's guilty for their deaths...'_

Kagome twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers awkwardly. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Dad, it wasn't your fault..." She said, trying to assure her father.

He sighed. "This is feeling strange so why don't we speak of other matters?"

His daughter nodded. "You want to know of demons?"

The usually normally enthusiastic male looked at Kagome hopefully. "Yes. So we can provide you with the neccesary needs.."

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose, our kind has no special needs that vampires would have. Oh! But I have a 'condition' of a sort.."

Kaien clasped his hands and placed them on his desk. "Care to tell me what that might be?" He pressed.

The demoness bit her lip. "On the night of the new moon, I prefer to stay secluded rather then public.." She answered meekly. **(Hmm I wonder what her condition is...?)**

Her father tilted his head to the side in a questioning manor. "Alright. Thank you Kagome-chan."

The demoness smiled brightly. "Bye Dad!" She beamed and slowly rose from her chair, in a regal manor.

"Kagome-chan!" Her father cried as she was about to open the door to leave. Kagome turned around and regarded him with a questioning face.

"Yes?" She asked.

Kaien grinned. "Make sure that you say Hi to your sister!"

Kagome laughed quietly. "Sure." She said and stepped outside.

As she made her way to the night class dorms, she pondered about what her father had told her. _'Dad adopted Yuuki, so that makes her my adoptive sister'_ She approached the Moon Dormitory, and pushed the giant doors opened. She noticed that Kaname was not alone in the room. There were various other people waiting on pure-blood vampire noticed as she came in.

"Kagome-san. I see you're back." He smiled. She nodded. Kaname waved her over. "I'd like to introduce you to Kagome Taisho, she's the new student that will be joining us." He told his attendants.

Kagome blinked uneasily at the stares and one glare of the others. She traced the glare and found that it was coming from the light brown haired girl with taupe eyes. She seemed to notice Kagome's gaze and huffed angrily.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kaname suggested to the other vampires.

One with blond hair and ice blue eyes stepped up to her with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm Hanabusa Aido." He stated and pointed to his left where a tall boy with electric orange hair was leaning against a pillar. "That's my cousin. Akatsuki Kain."

Kagome nodded in aknoweledgement. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a slight smile.

A few other vampires went along and introduced themselves. Kagome decided to take a seat on the couches that were in the center of the large room# Some vampires asked her various questions about herself. Then Aido asked her the one fatal question.

"What are you?"

She grinned and pointed to her fangs. "You should know by now that I'm not..like you. Nor am I a human." She took a breath upon seeing their curious gazes. "I"m a demon." She ended.

Aido looked at her with apparent stars in his eyes. "What kind of demon?" He wondered again.

"Dog demon."

Kagome excused herself from the living room and retired in her chambers. She decided to report back to Sesshomaru. Whipping out her phone, she began her 'article'

_Day 1-_

_Father requested me in his office. We spoke about the night of the new moon & what happens to me. Later, I met the other vampires that wait on Kaname. Will report to you later._

_- Kagome_

She knew how much Sesshomaru detested abbreviations and was forced to use full form. Kagome sighed as she clicked 'send'. _'I feel like a traitor.'_

Snapping her cell phone shut, she went back to the room she was previously in. The blue-eyed demoness noticed that there was one more person with Kaname then there originally was. She observed the gazes of several other students.

" Kagome-san , I'd like you to meet Takuma " Kaname said while motioning to a certain emerald-eyed vampire. Takuma smiled brightly and bowed before Kagome. She was unable to keep her normal expression and beamed back at him.

_'He's quite charming.'_ Kagome noted. _'And so sweet. It's hard to distinguish him from humans..'_

She noted the tiny fangs peaking out from his lips. _'Well...that's one thing.'_

Kagome let a neutral expression play on her face. "It's nice to meet you too."

They ended up having another round of 'Ask the demoness questions'

"Do the day class students happen to know of our identities?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Only Yuki and Kiryu." Kaname answered politely.

"Well, is there anything I should know about them?"

"Most of the girls are fans of the night class boys." Rima replied. Her voice was slightly muffled by the pocky stick poking out from the corner of her lips. She was the second girl that Kagome had met so far, besides Ruka. (Who didn't seem to like Kagome so much..)

"Which means at twilight when we leave the moon dorms to go to class, they ambush us." Kain said in a monotonous voice.

Kagome paled slightly. _'As if getting raided by multiple demons wasn't enough..'_ She sweatdropped. Kagome glanced at the large window by the double doors. She saw that it was pitch black outside.

_'It's...the time for the vampires.'_

As that thought rolled around in her head, she noticed the vampires' eyes taking on a glowing crimson color. She had a perfect reason to be creeped out.

* * *

**That's all for now :) **

**I'm confused. Is Aido's name Aido or is his first name Hanabusa? I went with Hanabusa instead..**

**If anybody is wondering: Why the hell isn't it longer?**

**That's because I'm pretty much uncapable of writing anything fully over 10K :| **

**I'll end up rambling throughout XD**

**Oh! By the way, have you heard about the poll on who should perform at the London 2012 Olympic games? **

**Hatsune Miku is currently in first place! Yay! **

**Please review!**


	5. From Now On

**A/N: Yo~ **

**I got off my lazy butt and began to work on this again. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5: Everyday Happenings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or InuYasha...blah blah blah and so on :3**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through closed curtains followed by a barrage of squeals. Kagome who was asleep in her comfortable bed, blinked as she began to regain consciousness. She rolled over onto her side to block out the bright light. The squeals continued and she furrowed her brows at the sound.

_'Wh-Who the hell..?'_

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the 7:00 flashing on the screen. She groaned in anger at being woken so early and slammed her face into her pillow. The loud, shrill, shrieks went on, preventing her from thinking clearly. Due to her enhanced hearing, the cries vibrated loudly in her eardrums. She clamped her hands tightly over her ears.

"Please make it stop.." She rasped.

The sounds were halted by another pulsating noise. A whistle. Then..everything was quiet. Absolutely quiet.

Kagome blinked again. _'That was fast..' _

She decided to not dwell on the peace she was getting (at last) and pulled the covers over her head to escape the stunning light again. Kagome got into a comfortable position and gave a small yawn as she drifted into the world of dreams.

_'Will this be happening every day?' _

* * *

Kagome sat cross-legged on her bed, cleansing her special dagger. The hilt had been replaced due to her nemisis' dried blood staining its material. Now it was a sturdy metal with a few gems ebroiding its front. The crest of the Taisho clan was engraved on the back. It was a single flame. Representing the fragility of the clan, as a flame can be easily doused with water and the hazard -Once you piss off a member, there's no escape...

Her tiny pink tongue poked out from behind her closed lips as she struggled to channel her demon ki directly into the weapon. After a few more attempts, she gave up. She wasn't completely focused. With a sigh, she sheathed the dagger into a leather case and glanced at the clock. 3:07 P.M.

She awoke at 10:00 and she had spent three hours dawdling in her room. The other non-humans were no doubt awake already.

Speaking of non-humans, she wondered when it would be that 'time of the month' **(Get your mind outta the gutter, it's not what you think!)** Unfortunately for her, that specific day was approaching fast. That time of day.

The night of the new moon.

* * *

Her bare feet made soft pattering noises as she walked swiftly down the main staircase of the Moon Dorms. Kagome was clothed in a plain white sleeping yukata **{1}** with the Taisho symbol on the shoulder. Surely enough, the vampires were all lounging in the living room looking bored. She smiled. "Good mo-afternoon." She corrected herself.

"Hello Kagome-san." Kaname said with a small nod of the head.

Kagome flopped onto the couch with a relieved sigh. There was an omelette sitting on the coffee table, practically calling her name. She licked her lips unconsciously. Kagome glanced at Kaname expectantly. He nodded, as if saying that it was all hers. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and she devoured it quickly.

"So..at 7 this morning, I heard yelling. What was it?" She asked with a slight cock of her head, as she wiped her lips with a napkin. The vampires seemed to want to burst into a fit of laughter but held it in.

"That was simply the Day Class students." Kaname answered, his lips were inching into a smile.

"Most of them are girls." Aido added with a knowing grin. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"I'm a bit worried. Should I be?" Kagome confessed. The golden-blond headed vampire chuckled.

"Don't worry about them." Aido said and waved the question off lazily.

The demoness stood up with a smile. She placed her used dish in the dishwasher and headed off upstairs. Preferably, to take a well-deserved shower.

* * *

The blue-eyed heiress took a second look at the door to see if it was locked completely. The lock was turned. Perfect.

She stripped off her night dress and stepped inside the shower. Kagome turned the faucet as warm water began to fall flawlessly on her body. She beamed. Who knew there was a shower attached to her room? She tilted her head back and allowed the liquid to flow down her neck. Deciding she was completely wet, she grabbed a seemingly unused bar of soap and lathered her skin. Kagome scrubbed her pale skin with a sponge and then rinsed the suds off. She glanced around and noticed that there were no hair products about. She fished into a plastic bag that she had brought along with her and pulled out two bottles. One of shampoo and another of conditioner. Most girls were like her. They enjoyed to be pampered like this.

She softly massaged the shampoo into her damp hair with her semi-blunt nails. She washed the suds off and used the conditioner in the same way as she had used the shampoo, then rinsed it off.

After a few minutes of simply enjoying the feel of the water, she turned it off and dried off with the cotton towel that was hanging of the shower door.

Kagome slipped on her night class uniform and made her way back downstairs. Intent on asking the question that was swimming around in her head for ages.

* * *

"Where can I train?"

Kaname blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like is there a spare room that's fairly large enough for me to train in?" She reworded.

The pure-blood shook his head. "But Takuma has said before that there is a large clearing by the nearby town. Nobody lives there. You may train there if you like." Kaname stated.

Kagome clasped her hands together. "Can I?"

"You may have to get permission from the headmaster."

"You're right. I'll ask him..." She trailed off upon noticing the treat that Kaname held in his hand. "Is that...tiramisu?"

Kaname nodded.

Her eyes visibly brightened and she gazed at Kaname with a hopeful face. "Can I..?"

He nodded again while extending his hand to give her the plate of the uneaten dessert.

She somehow found a fork and ate the tiramisu quickly.

Kaname's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"As I was saying. I'll be sure to ask father and Takuma later." She grinned. Kagome turned to go back to her room.

"Thank you Kaname!" The demoness said in a sing-song voice. The pureblood vampire looked down at his hand.

The (empty) plate was in his open palm...

* * *

Yuki Cross managed a long sigh of relief as she stretched out her aching limbs.

"One more class to go!" She cried and rested her head against the cold wood of the desk. Her friend, Sayori Wakaba, raised a brow at Yuki.

"You have to work so hard at night to keep things under control, Yuki." She commented. "Try to get sleep at night. I hear you fidgit around y'know."

Yuki grinned sheepishly. "The day class girls can be a hassle though."

Sayori shuffled a few of her papers. "By the way. Someone behind us is staring at you."

Yuki sighed. "Zero's probably anxious to get the disciplinary committee duties out of the way."

"I see."

"Oh! Yori-chan. There's a new student joining the night class. Today will be her fist day of classes."

Sayori tilted her head to the side. "Do you know her Yuki?" She inquired.

The slightly shorter teenager nodded. "Yup! Oh! Class is beginning."

Then the lesson began.

* * *

What Yuki had said was true. Zero was anxious.

But for a completely different cause.

Where as he did detest those vile beasts in human form, there was a student in the class that shared quite a bit of history with Zero. He needed to speak with her. The last time he had tried to talk with her, she had shrugged him off, telling him to ask her father.

There was no way that he was going to ask that abnormally happy man. He'd tease him about being interested in Kagome.

Kagome was his last option. And she was sure as hell going to hear him out.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

A large bell rung loudly, surprising Kagome out of her thoughts, as she lounged on the living room couch in the Moon Dorms.

"It's time for class." Kaname stated as he along with the other students rose from their positions. Kagome followed their examples and walked along-side Kaname.

As the large double doors opened, Kagome had begun to feel nervous.

A sense of foreboding filled in the pit of her gut. She unconsciously winded her arm around Kaname's. "You don't mind right?" She asked in a hushed whisper. He shook his head.

The much larger doors of the gates opened with a grand sound and Kagome found herself staring face-to-face with a bunch of squealing females. She tensed slightly.

The pulsating in her ears returned and she resisted the urge to clamp her hands tightly over her ears.

_'Oh Kami! It is the sound I heard this morning.' _

Kagome sighed and tightened her grip on Kaname's arm. He didn't seem to mind. She watched as the girls around them sighed dreamily at the sight of the night class boys. The heiress tried her best to ignore the comments and stares directed towards her.

"She's so pretty!"

"She must be new!"

"What's she doing so close to Kaname!"

Kagome scooted a bit away from Kaname at that. She put on a smile and waved the comments off.

Not too long after, Yuki bounded up to them and tried to push the excited females away.

"Hey Kagome!" She said.

Kagome grinned and waved back. "Hello, imouto."

"Wha-"

"It makes you my adoptive sister." Kagome interupted, clearly knowing what Yuki was about to say.

The shorter female opted for a smile as she continued her duties. Kagome along with the other students in her class walked into the school.

Before Kagome could fully place her foot into the doorway, she was roughly pulled away. "Zero! Wha-"

"Keep quiet." Zero grumbled and continued to drag her away. She managed a groan of annoyance and allowed him to take her to where ever he was planning on going.

"Zero!" She cried as she was harshly dropped. She observed her surroundings and decided that she was in a stable. A sleek white horse was gazing at her with a teasing look in its eyes. She leveled the gaze with a glare.

"Why are you here?" Zero demanded.

Kagome huffed. "Only you can answer that question."

He rolled his eyes. "I meant back to us at all."

Kagome twirled a lock of her hair between her forefinger and thumb. "I suppose that now isn't a good time. But, I got my memories back a few days ago. I met this person who offered to take me in as his heir when my family was murdered." A lump formed in her throat as she talked about her family. "He was a demon. In order to be his heir I needed to become a demon myself, so he turned me into a demoness.."

She ignored the strange look that Zero was giving her. "See, I'm no vampire. Anyways, there's no place safe enough for a non-human. He sent me here, to Cross Academy. I didn't know I'd be seeing you though. In a way, I'm glad though."

She stood up slowly and bowed at Zero, then she left in a flash. Leaving him to bask in his thoughts.

* * *

As Kagome sat comfortably in her spot in the classroom, she payed little to no attention at what the teacher was speaking of. Soon after, Kaname glanced at her questioningly.

"So Kagome-san? What did Kiryu take you away for?" They way he said Kiryu with a lot of bitterness made Kagome shiver.

"He wanted to know why I'm back." She said.

"Oh? Do you and Kiryu share history?" Aido asked.

Kagome sighed but nodded. "Yeah. Since we were born."

"Are you close to him, Kagome?" He inquired with a teasing tone.

Kagome huffed. "We were friends. That's all."

She completely ignored the strange voice in her chest, denying the fact.

* * *

_Day 2-_

_It was my first day of classes. Everything went well. Nothing out of the ordinary to report. Will get back to you soon. _

_- Kagome_

* * *

**That's a wrap!  
Now please, there will only be a sibling kind of relationship between Kagome and Zero. Nothing more. Sorry to disappoint anyone :(**

**{1} Light-weight Kimono.**

**I like tiramisu! Well, the Italian version. I've never actually tried the Japanese version.. **

**I wonder how that tastes...**

**XD Please review! **


	6. Night Of The New Moon

**A.F.A: ****Here's the next installment: The Night Of The New Moon!**

******Today is my birthday! I'm getting crazy birthday beats and wishes though. Here's my gift to the fanfiction universe for being so freaking awesome :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the two anime/manga used in the making of this (crappy) fanfiction!**

* * *

Kagome Taisho was no chicken. She didn't kill the innocent, nor did she injure them. But that didn't mean she wouldn't.

Right now, she was resisting the urge to throttle every single one of the noisy day class girls making a fuss outside her dorm for disturbing her peaceful slumber. Whether they were innocent or not, they were undeniably annoying.

Clearly not be able to go back to sleep, Kagome trudged down to the large staircase to find something to occupy herself with. Carefully padding down the marble floor which was very cold, she tried to make the least amount of noise possible.

Taking a quick glance at the clock to which she paled visibly. 7 A.M. Then her eyes wondered to the window and she saw the day class students walking towards their classes. Well, at least they were quieting down.

_'I swear, this is becoming a habit.'_ She fumed. Making a right turn through a hallway she entered the kitchen. Opening the fridge and rummaging through to find the item of her desire, Kagome found that her senses were completely sharp.

Her hearing was perfect.

To an extent, her vision had lengthened and she could practically feel the vibes and radiations coming off her dorm mates.

The scent of each and every item in the fridge assaulted her nose like quicksilver.

That's when it hit her. Her human disguise had been shattered and she was now in her demoness form.

Grabbing the carton of milk and a glass, she examined her appearance in the glass before pouring milk into it. Swallowing the liquid quickly, Kagome knew she had to do something before suspicions rose.

After placing her glass in the sink, she scurried back up and to her room where she sat in front of the mirror and observed her face closely.

Cracking a slight smile to see her teeth, Kagome saw her canines slight lengthening. Her hair was turning a silvery shade and her eyes had also turned a similar shade. Kagome grimaced. She definitely didn't want this, and thus she began to panic.

Glancing around her room she spotted her cellphone. Snapping it open, Kagome dialed Sesshomaru's emergency number.

Holding it to her ear, she desperately hoped he'd pick up. After a while of ringing, a gruff hello came from the other end.

"Aniki, my human form. It came apart. How do I put it back together?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"How?" Was his one-syllable reply.

"I don't know!" She cried.

"I will send for someone to assist you. Until then stay calm."

"Until when?"

"Evening. Before you leave for classes. Lie low for the while."

"Thank you, Aniki." Kagome said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hn." was his reply as she shut the phone off.

Placing it back on the side table, she blinked as realization dawned upon her. _'This evening..?'_

"Oh shit..." She mumbled, taking a glance at the clock. 7:09.

It wasn't even the afternoon yet. How would she survive the rest of the day?

* * *

Yuuki Cross sighed as she headed off to her first class of the day. Everything had been fairly normal. The only thing that seems different was Zero. Glancing at said boy, she noticed him staring off into the distance with a longing look on his face.

She sighed. He wouldn't tell her about whatever had happened at twilight the day before. Instead he was sulking around.

With a shake of her head, Yuuki took her seat and shuffled through some books.

Maybe he'd tell her when he was ready.

Whenever that would be...

* * *

"I wonder why Kagome-san isn't coming out of her room." Takuma mused as he looked in the direction of Kagome's door. It was strange for her to be in her room so long. Even if he had only known her for a short period of time. He had heard her get up earlier in the morning. The emerald-eyed vampire had adapted to human habits. So what?

"Maybe she's just tired." Aido shrugged. "She must be exhausted from yesterday's activities."

"Activities?" Takuma wondered.

"Yeah, she just experienced a typical morning for us. Not to mention, Kiryu 'abducting' her." The other blue-eyed vampire spoke in an amused tone.

Takuma sighed and turned towards Kaname.

The pure-blood himself was staring blankly into the distance. Kaname snapped back into reality and peered at Takuma questioningly.

"Maybe you should check on her." The Ichijo suggested.

Kaname gave a grunt of acknowledgement and stood up from his spot on the couch. He walked to Kagome's door and turned to the two other boys. Takuma motioned for him to knock. The pure-blood did so hesistantly. A series of shuffling came from the other side. Kagome's voice streamed through the door.

Then came a muffled "Come in."

* * *

"You look...different." Kaname commented lightly.

"Kaname. Please, please, PLEASE don't tell anybody about this!" She pleaded, her hands were clasped in such a way that it looked like she was praying.

"About what?" He asked.

Kagome huffed. "This." She motioned to her body. "This is how I actually look when-" She stopped suddenly and looked to the calender that was hung by a tack on her wall. In red marker, the current date was circled and in tiny font there were two words that stood out.

**'New Moon'**

"When...today comes." She explained.

Gaining a curious look from the male , she continued. "You know I was a human. When I was turned into a demon,something triggered a weird reaction I guess. So on the night of the new moon, I change."

"But it isn't night as of yet." Kaname stated.

"Yeah. By nightfall, I'll look even more different."

"I see... How will you keep this secret if you must go face the rest of the class now?"

"Well-"

"Kaname-sama, the rest of the class are getting... Kagome-san?"

Kagome turned around quickly and saw Takuma staring at her in disbelief. _'He's seen me!'_

"Oh shit."

* * *

**To be continued in the next installment. **

**Review please :)**


	7. Night Of The New Moon Part 2

**A/N: Hurray for the horrible cliffhanger I left off at the previous chapter :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**And I will now recite my disclaimer in French. *Clears throat***

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas toute de l'anime utilisé! **

**To amanda's friend: Thanks... I guess. And I saw you type this up during Computer Class -_-' **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Oh shit."

Kagome paled and stood frozen for a split-second before diving behind Kaname's back and hiding from the 'intruder' that had so (unintentionally) walked in on her.

"T-Takuma-kun! Why did you come in?" Kagome squeaked. "And why didn't you knock?"

"I did knock." The emerald-eyed vampire stated. "You probably didn't hear though."

Kagome remained silent.

"Do you mind explaining what's going on?" Takuma asked.

With a groan, Kagome plopped down on her bed and looked towards Takuma. "I was originally a human. Not a demoness. Blood is unstable. Causes drastic changes to me on the night of the new moon."

Takuma processed the information and blinked. "So why does it matter? You're already a demon."

"That's not the problem." Kagome mumbled and tugged at her hair impatiently. "It's the day class. They come to see us off at every twilight."

"And it would spark some curiosity." Kaname finished.

"That's the last thing I want." Kagome shuddered.

Takuma sighed. "But it's fine for the Night Class to know, right?"

Kagome pondered that for a moment. "Well... I guess so."

"Then why don't you come outside." Kaname suggested softly.

She grumbled under her breath. "Fine..."

With that, Kaname took Kagome's hand and led her outside.

But Kagome couldn't help but feel the slightest bit nervous...

* * *

The vampires hadn't been the slightest bit fazed at her new appearance. Not in the least. Well, some didn't exactly care. She found herself warming up to some of them.

Like Rima, she had shared some of her pocky with Kagome (Not that Kagome had asked) and unknowingly opened up friendship between the two.

Akatsuki Kain was pretty much uncaring of her (Which for some reason made her feel somewhat glad) but his cousin, Hanabusa Aido, was intrigued by her. The icy-blue eyed vampire asked so many questions about her heritage as a demon or herself in general. He reminded her of a kid who was just learning about Santa Claus.

Ruka kept her distance from Kagome. The demoness guessed that it was because she was close to Kaname. Ruka seemed deeply loyal to the pure-blood and Kagome could understand why she woudn't like her. But Kagome felt as though they were on acquaintance terms at least.

Now Takuma was so friendly and kind that Kagome had to doubt that he was a vampire at times. He hardly ever lusted for blood but drank blood tablets to keep himself in check. She noticed that he smiled more than any of them (Including Aido) and his smiles were _real._

Kaname was a different topic altogether. They were already familliar to each other from the past. He hadn't really changed since the last time they met. He did seem to smile the tiniest bit more however...

* * *

Kagome looked anxiously at the clock as twilight soon approached. Sesshomaru had told her, via phone, that somebody woud come by at evening to assist her in getting her appearance under control. It was almost time for the Night Class to head into the school.

If she didn't show up for classes, suspicion would arise.

If she did show up, looking the way she did, suspicion would also arise.

What was she to do?

Kaname noticed her panic rising quickly and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Seeing her now completely silver eyes, he smiled.

It was his way of reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Kagome exhaled and gazed out the window hopefully. After all, this was Sesshomaru, he would never let his Imouto down without trying what he could.

Slowly, somebody knocked on the door. Kagome's head snapped up and she rushed to it. Opening it, she knew it was somebody sent by Sesshomaru from the crest on the person's trench coat.

"I am here to see Kagome Taisho." The figure spoke cooly. Judging by the sound, it was a male..

"That's me." She said quickly. He inquired about where he would show her to hold up an illusion for her demoness appearance. Kagome led him to her room and he instructed her on how to do it calmly.

He wore a long, black trench coat with a tall collar. It covered most of his face, from the nose down. He wore a black hat that was tipped so she couldn't see his eyes. Kagome guessed that he was no older than her.

After successfully teaching her how to cast an illusion, he was about ready to leave.

"Hold on." She called out.

He spun around to face her. "Yes Milady?"

"May I have your name?"

Slowly, he raised his head and tipped his hat up to reveal emerald orbs similar to Takuma's. She caught a flash of vibrant orange hair too. "They call me Sesshomaru's right hand man but you may call me by my surname. It's Nakamura."

And without another word, he slipped out of her room.

* * *

Not long after the self-proclaimed 'Nakamura' had left, Kagome descended back downstairs to head to class.

"What was that abo... Kagome-san! You look-" Takuma said as he noticed Kagome's renewed appearance.

"Yup. I look the way I want to." She interrupted, casting him an amused glance.

"Now shall we go?" Kaname's smooth voice cut in as the others wordlessly followed him out.

* * *

_Day 3- _

_Today was horrible! Thank you for sending that person to help me, Aniki. And about him, who was he? _

_Anyways, I will report back to you soon._

_-Kagome_

* * *

**Kudos to whoever can guess who the mysterious man was. It isn't that hard :P**

**Review~**

**It would make my day :)**

**(Unless it's from amanda's friend.)**


End file.
